Devoted Sacrifices
by Kaishi29
Summary: A TWO-SHOT FANFIC. I've lost everything in life. Everyone I've ever loved is dead now, except for him. Christian. And I'll do everything in my power to protect him from this bad omen that surrounded me. Even if that included breaking his heart, and shattering my own soul. They can't win. They can't steal him away from me. I'll let him go myself first.
1. Sacrifices

**This is a two-shot fanfic that I've written for Wattpad Fanfic, March's Big Change Contest!**

 **This will contain two chapters in a sequence and if you like my story please vote and comment on it on Wattpad.**

 **My username : Kaishi29 Story Title : Devoted Sacrifices**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

I couldn't handle it anymore.

I was going to crumble any moment now.

Everyone would see my weakness.

The demons hiding in the shadows would know that they've finally broken me.

It would be a miracle if they haven't noticed it yet.

With my legs trembling so hard, I could fall down any moment now, and tears that I miserably fought over to control but failed.

Not only them, anyone could see I was about to break, if I hadn't already broken.

"Ana." A voice called out my name.

Not just any voice. This was the one I would have recognized anywhere.

This was the voice that I was hanging onto with threads, so that I won't go insane.

It belonged to him.

Christian.

I turned to look at him. Even with grim expressions and black mourning suit, he looked so beautiful.

He was the only one left now.

He was my only source of strength, my only weakness.

Which is why I had to this. As soon the funeral was over, I had to leave.

I couldn't endanger anymore lives.

Especially not his.

"Ana, it's your turn." Christian said, dragging me from my inner battle.

I nodded once at his direction. I was only capable of nodding right now. My voice had died along with the person who lay six feet under in the coffin now.

With strength I didn't know I possessed, I took two steps forward.

There was nothing for me to speak. No goodbye speech.

I didn't even deserve to come here but Christian had said that _he_ would have wanted me there.

Of course he would have wanted me on his funeral.

He loved me.

He would always love me.

Even if I was the reason for his death.

With a heavy heart I dropped the sand I held in my fist on his coffin, silently thanking and apologizing to him.

I was told to be strong. To not give in to them.

Look where it had gotten me.

With my apartment thrashed, a bag full of threatening notes and my best friend dead.

I had warned Jose to not to go after them. They had been waiting for this opportunity.

They knew how much I loved my friends.

After all they were all I had since my parents had died in a car crash six months ago, which wasn't an accident at all.

I knew that. But the reports stated otherwise.

Jose was a smart cop though. He had immediately suspected it.

I had successfully kept my cover till last week. It was then when he had entered my apartment without my knowledge to surprise me on my birthday, that he had found the bag.

 _The_ bag.

Where I had hidden all the threatening notes and letters.

The threatens that demanded me to give away my dad's company, as I was now their next of kin, or meet the same end my parents had.

It hadn't taken much for Jose to put two and two together.

By the time I had arrived home, he was livid.

After numerous lectures of how stupid I was to not tell anyone about this and put myself in danger, Jose had sworn that he would protect me.

I believed him. We were best friends since childhood. He had been in love with me since high school.

Even though I hadn't returned that depth of his affection and kept our relation strictly platonic, he was always to ready to do anything for me.

To die for me.

Which he did.

But no one knew that.

No one except Christian.

There was no way he couldn't know it. He had always read me like an open book.

There was no way, he couldn't see the guilt in my eyes, the despair on my face, the agony and fear clearly pouring out of me with every movement.

He was too observant and smart for not to notice it.

Yet he didn't say anything. He didn't push me or asked me anything.

Whether it was to give me time to recover from Jose's death or any other reason, I was grateful for it.

Because I couldn't tell him about this at all.

Not one could know what my life was going through, especially not him.

Jose had been outraged when he had found out. He had instantly vowed to do whatever it took to keep me safe.

But Christian...

If he ever found out about, he would go psychotic. He would be out for bloodlust.

There was something about the way he carried himself that I knew he wasn't a man who should be tested. Ever.

No matter how loving and gentle and playful he was with me. His true nature came all out once we were in the bedroom.

He hid his devil deep down, wearing his facade in front of the eye of public.

Only I had seen that monster come alive. But not in his bloodthirsty form.

He used to come out to play with me. To torture me in the best ways possible.

And I loved every second of it. Just like I loved Christian himself.

And he loved me as much, if not more.

My heart broke once again, thinking how he would cope up when I would leave him today. It would shatter him.

But I had to do this. To protect him and his heart as well.

There were two possibilities at this moment. Either I would die or he would.

And both of them would be the death of him.

Just like the death of my parents and Jose made me feel like I was already dead.

My father's company was invested in producing secret weaponry for the U.S army forces.

Eight months ago, there had been a breakthrough in his company when they had come across inventing a super secret powerful weapon that would greatly benefit U.S army in defense.

It was meant to be a secret but somehow the news had been leaked.

All that it had taken for an upcoming terrorist organization was a week to know about it.

At first they had simply offered a prodigious amount of money to take over the company.

Of course my father had refused it.

Then the threats had started to come.

Either give them the company or they would forcefully take it by killing him and his wife, my mother.

But what they hadn't known was that Raymond Steele also had a daughter.

Dad had always kept me hidden away from the sight of everyone to keep me safe.

Which was why I had only Jose as my friend and now Christian as my boyfriend.

My world had consisted of only four people that mattered to me.

My parents never let me grow attached to anyone in high school. Never encouraged me to be a popular party girl.

In fact they were not very comfortable when Christian and I had begun to date until Jose had lectured them that I was a big girl now and could handle myself.

Now I knew why they had been like that.

They were afraid for this day to come. When I would be the cause for someone's death.

Someone who mattered to me so much. Someone who I had loved since childhood and who had been unconditionally in love with me. Someone who's death would tear me apart.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony I tried my best to hold myself together.

Christian seemed to sense my inner turmoil.

He never left my side once. His arm never got tired of supporting me.

His hand that held mine was silently communicating with me.

Telling me that it was okay to lose myself, to cry. That he will be here for me to hold me together.

But I couldn't do that. I couldn't put his life on risk more than I had already.

They were here somewhere. Hiding in plain sight. Watching me.

If I broke down now, Christian would support me and they'd know how much I was depended upon him.

How much he mattered to me. How I was on the verge of giving in and all it would for them was to threaten Christian's life and it will be over. They'll win.

Because I would do anything to keep him safe. Even if it meant to give over my dad's company and potentially put the whole nation in danger.

My dad was an unyielding person. He was too strong and too prideful.

He had refused to give up his company to those terrorists even when they had started acting on their threats and began invading into their privacy.

Of course I was unaware of everything. I was finally happy to get out of my parents watchful eyes and enjoy college life.

That was where I had met Christian after all.

He was a hard-working entrepreneur running his own empire called Grey Enterprises.

Till this date I didn't know how I had deserved this beautiful man.

And it wasn't because of his good looks or his money status, I had abundant of money in my bank account thanks to my dad.

It was because how pure his heart was. How deeply he was infatuated with me. How much he was in love with me.

My life was on the rocks until six months ago my parents had deceased from the alleged car accident, leaving me with a bunch of letters to explain everything along with the Raymond Weaponry Corporation (RWC) and their last wish of not handing over the company to anyone under any circumstances.

They had arranged for a tight security for me but that hadn't stopped for the threatens to come as soon as the news was released of the new owner of RWC.

It hadn't stopped for Jose to go after them either who had gone missing for a week, only to return as a dead body two days ago.

I hadn't taken anything so seriously before. Surely I had been scared and worried about me being the target, but the security my dad had organized for me kept reassuring me from time to time not to worry.

Being Raymond Steele's daughter, I had denied to give in as well. I refused to live in fear or allow them to affect my life in any way.

Now here I was, with three out of four people who mattered to me as dead.

Jose's death made me realize how gravely in danger I was.

How much in danger I had put Christian by just falling for him.

His death changed everything.

This changed everything in my life. In our lives.

I had to choices now. First, to finally give in and hand over the company to them and live rest of my life safely with Christian.

But what were the chances of living safely if they were planning to harm our country? And what was the guarantee that they would let me go after they get what they want from me?

The second option was to stay hidden and put and isolated. That meant to detach myself from world.

That meant to leave Christian.

I had to do it. Now only for my sake but his sake as well.

He would either die as the next target if we stayed together of will be heartbroken if he had to watch me die.

At least if I left him, he could continue with his life happily.

I knew he loved me and it would hurt him if I left, but he would be alive and his hurt would only be temporary.

In no time he would be dreamily in love with someone else. His world would consist of only her instead of me.

The thought of that made my heart beat painfully hard against my suddenly tightening chest.

I kept my tears at bay and my breathing in control.

The thought of Christian being happy and in love with someone else hurt like hell.

But I had to make this sacrifice for his sake.

And I would do it.

Because my love for Christian Grey was stronger than my fear, my selfishness and my jealousy.

"WHAT ARE YOU saying Ana?" Christian asked me later that evening.

His expressions were just as I had feared but so much more.

Disbelief, shock, confusion, hurt and pain.

God! This was so much harder than I thought it would be.

"I'm saying it's over Christian. I can't be with you anymore. I can't do this anymore."

"Ana, I understand what you're going through. These past few months have been very overwhelming for you. First your parents, then your dad's company thrown on your shoulder and now this sudden news of Jose."

"You don't understand a thing and it would be better if you leave it that way."

 _Yes, you could do it Ana. Just be more bitchy._

Christian's jaw clenched. "I understand more than you think Ana. I know how much Jose meant to you. It's okay to grieve for them. No one expects you to stay strong all the time."

Oh! How wrong you are Christian.

"Don't bother with it Christian. I know what I am doing and you're no one to tell me what do to. I'm breaking up with you. It's my final word."

He came forward with a heated expression and determination in his eyes.

No! No! No! Please don't touch me right now. I'll fall completely.

He raised his hand to cup my face but I ducked.

The agony that flashed over his face made me almost lose my exterior.

"Anastasia Steele, you will not leave me under any circumstances. We have been through so much over past two years. We'll get through this too, somehow. Just let me be there for you. I know you're hurting inside. Let me take away your pain Ana. Please don't do this."

Oh Christian. I love you so, so much.

"It has got nothing to do with this."

"Something tells me this has got everything to do with this! You're hiding something from me Ana. Tell me what's wrong. I can handle whatever it is. I can handle anything as long as you're with me."

 _Damn you Christian!_

He had me and we both knew it. I panicked. What to do now?

 _Try the other route Ana. Don't go for the vague. Go for the mean._

It would break his heart. But I had to do it.

I had no choice.

Putting on my best bitter, hateful face, I replied him.

"You're right. This has got everything to do with this. With my mom's, dad's and now Jose's death."

He came forward and carefully brought his hands up on the either side of my face.

This time I didn't shrink away. Instead I leaned into his touch, feeling his skin against mine for the last time.

I didn't stop him when he leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

I poured everything in that kiss, my love for him and the promise that I would always stay his.

Our tongues entangled with each other for one last time before separating forever.

"Tell me, what is it Ana?"

"My parents were right. You were never the one for me."

With that comment his eyes immediately widened in hurt as his mouth gaped open in disbelief.

He couldn't belief what he was hearing.

Neither did I. But I had to make it seem believable. For Christian's sake I had to crush his heart.

I wish I had been the one to die instead of Jose. That way not only Jose would have been alive but I would have saved myself from doing this to Christian.

"They had always known Jose was it for me. We had been best friends since childhood. He had been in love with since high school. I was so stupid not to realize how much he meant to me until now. Until he died. Now I'm so disgusted with myself that I can't even look at you."

Tears rolled down my eyes and I let them. It only made my act more real.

He won't be able to guess the real reason. That I was crying because I was breaking both of our hearts.

"We were a mistake Christian. It was never meant to happen. I guess I was just being rebellious to my parents' choice. I wanted to see the world. I was so stupid and I didn't realize it till all of them died. I didn't realize that it wasn't you as I was in love with but Jose until he died."

I was sobbing now. For each lie that passed my lips, my body trembled and the rain of tears poured from my eyes.

Christian was speechless by now. He will still as a statue. He looked like he was in shock, unable to understand what my words meant.

"So it's over. I never want to see you again. Never want to hear your voice. I can't stand to be near you."

That was it. I couldn't utter another single word.

I left him there in the middle of nowhere and hauled a taxi.

After giving him the address to my apartment I burrowed my face in the backseat and poured my heart out, not caring if I ruined his cab's seats.

I cried for what I did to Christian. I cried for what more I had to go through.

I cried because I was finally alone in this world now. With nothing left but unwanted responsibilities, commitments and heartache.

By the time I reached my apartment, it was already midnight.

Half of the day had gone grieving for my best friend while other half had gone hurting my boyfriend, my soul mate.

I had given everyone off today, needing all the time to myself.

Sawyer, the head of the security team had insisted for me not to be alone now that _they_ had gone too far with Jose's life.

But I wasn't famous for my stubbornness without any reason.

After some heated arguments, we had reached a compromise.

I was to be secretly guarded during the funeral and the apartment was to be checked before I returned. After Christian would drop me home, one guard would stay at the entrance of the building while other at my front door.

If only Sawyer knew how I had truly arrived home. He would go crazy if he found about me taking a cab.

Which was why I had given every one off for today and tomorrow, with the exception of two guards of course.

I didn't want to interact with anyone. Just wanted to drown myself in heartache and self pity before deciding what to do next.

Because no matter what, I wasn't going to lose. I wasn't going to break.

Now with Christian gone, I had nothing to fear.

I would not disrespect memory of my parents and Jose by letting myself go weak.

Even if I had to stay hidden in a box for the rest of my life, I would do it.

Nothing could make me bow to the monsters who took my family, my life away from me.

The elevator pinged as the doors opened to my apartment.

I nodded to the guard, Ryan I think was his name, who was standing stoically against my door.

He stepped away for me to open the locks and enter. Out of courtesy, I called him in for a cup of coffee as I stepped inside.

It had been a while since I had come here.

I was living with Christian in his penthouse at Escala from past six months.

Since my parents had died, the thought of coming home to an empty house was too much. So I had moved in with Christian.

Now I returned with the burden of triple heart-wrecking sorrow.

Not only had I lost my parents but my best friend and the love of my life as well.

I was in pure hell.

As Ryan closed the front door behind us and I stepped into kitchen, I thought that nothing could be worse than this.

I was proved wrong within seconds.

A loud bang made me run into the living room only to see Ryan lying down with his eyes open, unblinking and blood pouring out from the bullet whole between his eyes.

Instinctively, my eyes darted around until it landed on the attacker.

He was wearing black clothes and a black mask.

He would have gone completely unseen in the dark, unlit house, if it hadn't been for him moving.

He was moving forward, towards me.

With a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

Without a second thought, I ran towards the bedroom and picked the cordless phone once I was inside.

In my haste, I mistakenly pressed the redial button just before the door of my bedroom burst open and the attacker entered.

With one backhand at my jaw, I was down on the floor, face first

His weight pinned my body while one of his massive hands trapped both of my wrists painfully behind me back and the other hand squeezed my throat from front.

"You have been much more stupid than we took you to be Ms. Steele."

I was having trouble breathing, but somehow I managed to reply him back.

"Glad to... know... I could surprise you."

He chuckled harshly. "Damn girl! You have a smart mouth. Do you have some smart brains too? What have you decided of our proposition Ms. Steele?"

"You... already got... my answer... months ago."

"I thought lover-cop's fate would change your mind."

I remained silent, trying to keep down my panic state and breathe deeply.

"Let me tell you what will happen if you deny us Ms. Steele. Your death won't be as painless as a car-crash like your parents' or as painless as a bullet like your boyfriend's. You want to know what they will do to you?"

This man thought Jose was my boyfriend.

It was good. It meant they won't harm Christian to torture me.

Christian was safe. That was all that mattered.

I didn't care what fate I would meet as long as Christian was safe and alive.

I would happily make this sacrifice for him.

Just like my parents had sacrificed themselves to not me the evil win.

Just like Jose had sacrificed himself in an attempt to protect me.

Similarly, I would sacrifice myself to keep him away from this danger.

So I remained quiet.

The attacker took it as his cue to speak.

"They would kill you in the worst ways possible. They would cut you, play with you and rape you before burning you alive. How does that sound, huh?"

 _Stay strong, Steele._

"Sounds like... you don't have much.. creative ideas. Want me.. to suggest...a -a few?"

My lungs were burning for air, my vision turning blurry. In a few more minutes, I would either pass out or die.

 _Christian! Christian! Christian!_

My mind kept chanting his name.

For some reason, it had already accepted its defeat and now that this was going to be the end, it threw me back all the flashbacks of Christian and I together in our happiest moments.

"You're strong, I like that about you. I can do you a favor and end you right here. Though it would cause me a bit trouble..."

I tuned out what my to-be murdered was saying and concentrated at the kaleidoscope of images my mind threw at me.

I saw it all behind my tunnel-vision eyes as the black spots danced in front of me.

But my only focus was in him. Christian.

Our first coffee date, the first time we danced, times he took me to gliding and sailing, our first time together, the first time we confessed to be in love with each other.

A violent jerk on my hair dragged me back into the reality.

The hand shifted on my throat a little lower, but still tight enough to not let me breathe.

He pressed his knee on my back to keep my wrists bounded under his leg as he worked his other hand around my front, sliding toward my neck.

I thought he was going to strangle me to death with both hands and that was fine by me.

It would only be a few seconds before my lungs ran out of oxygen.

I was deprived of it anyway. My mind was begging to shut so it won't matter for long.

But instead of feeling the fingers of his other hand at my neck, I felt the prick of sharp blade.

I realized he was going to slit my throat.

Okay so maybe not as merciful as suffocation but still not bad.

It would pain for just a second, longer if he planned to cut my neck slowly, by surely there were worse ways to go right?

Like he had mentioned cutting, raping and burning.

I guess I should be grateful.

But my each numbered breath, each limited heartbeat had only one name on them.

Christian.

"Goodbye Ms. Steele. Time to meet your maker."

Christian I love you!

* * *

 **Another chapter to be updated. Will try to complete the story within next twenty-four hours. How did you like it so far? Please comment and let me know!**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO BE PUBLISHED!**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	2. Devotion

**OMG! I wasn't expecting such a vast response from you guys that too in just a day!**

 **Well, what can I say? You guys surprise me every time! Thank you for reading my story and supporting me.**

 **A/N : Some of you have complained about the story being very short. I'm really sorry but as I mentioned in the first chapter, this story was written for a fanfic writing contest on Wattpad and sadly the world limit given was 8,000 words.**

 **But I can try writing more on this story if you guys want! Though it won't be a proper story but more one-shots or two-shots taking place in the same story -line. What you guys think? Review and let me know.**

 **Now enjoy reading XD**

* * *

Just as I thought that I was dead, a sudden noise erupted from somewhere far away from me.

Though it sounded closer, but it still seemed far away.

I guess the suffocation was finally catching up with me.

"STOP!" Someone commanded. Fury and fear clear in his voice yet at same time it seemed calm.

For a moment I thought that I had died and was stuck in some weird part between hell and heaven where I could dream freely.

Because that voice belonged to the only person who I wanted to listen to in my last moments.

My Christian

I felt my lips turn upwards faintly at the mention of his name.

I just hoped he won't come to know what had happened to me.

Yes, it was a wishful thinking but I couldn't help but be distraught even in my death about how saddened Christian would be when he learns about what happened to me.

I was once again brought reluctantly to the present where I realized I was still alive. But barely.

In one swift motion, I was moved roughly to my feet, my arms free and my throat pinned by the sharp blade while the attacker's other hand painfully yanked on my hair.

"Don't move." He threatened our intruder with my life at the stake. "Drop you weapons."

A heavy sigh followed by the loud clattering indicated that the intruder had obeyed the attacker.

Didn't he realize how stupid he was? The attacker could kill both of us in a second. Not that I cared about my life, but I surely cared whoever it was that had come to help me.

"Kick it away and take out the other revolver too, from your socks."

The intruder hesitated for a second but obeyed instantly once the knife pressed deeper into my throat, causing me to whimper involuntarily.

If I wouldn't have been on the edge of the knife, literally, I would've face-palmed myself at this person's stupidity.

Was he on a suicide mission? Why was he agreeing to every threat?

"You know you won't get out of here, right?" The intruder said.

And my breath, or whatever was left of it, was caught in my throat.

My earlier assumptions haven't been dreamy. They had been right!

This man was Christian.

That or I had gone completely insane.

"The building is surrounded. Better drop your weapons now and surrender." Christian's voice came again.

"Christian?" I said meekly before I could stop myself.

"Stay still, Ana."

Holy shit! He really was Christian!

But how...? I didn't understand.

Attacker had instructed him to drop his weapons and armor.

Christian with weapons and revolvers?

No. That was just not possible.

I knew him for two years. He was just a businessman.

Why would he need any sort of weapons?

For the two years I had been with him and six months I had lived with him, he didn't have a single weapon in his possession that I knew of.

What the hell was going on?

And what did he mean the building was surrounded?

"I know. But that isn't what matters. Once she dies RWC would be ours since Ms. Steele here doesn't have anyone listed on her next of kin."

 _That's because you killed everyone I ever knew you asshole!_

I was tempted to speak my heart out but Christian's warning to stay still appeared in my head.

"It won't be yours." Christian answered. "It will belong to the U.S government"

Wait... Christian knew about this whole thing?

What the fuck?

"Oh trust me. We have our inside sources to look at that. But you shouldn't be worried about that. You should be worried about what I will do to you after I kill her."

It took a moment for his words to sink in but as they did, fear and confusion gave their way to rage and fury.

How dare he threaten Christian's life?

He and his associates had taken everyone away from me. Killed everyone I cared about.

No way in hell was he touching Christian.

He would have to fight with me first to do that.

With my new found will and strength, my brain worked faster and I fell limp into his grip.

He looked down at me in confusion.

I bet he thought he had killed me by mistake.

Because the knife slumped from his grip a little.

That was all I needed. As soon as his arm holding the knife weakened, I grabbed it in both my hands and bit it.

I bit it like an animal gone wild with hunger who had finally found something to sink its teeth in.

But that wasn't all that I did.

I brought my leg up then kicked it backwards with full force.

My aim landed on the desirable goal. His balls.

He howled in pain.

I could taste blood now but I still didn't stop biting his arm as I elbowed his nose.

He was down instantly and I ran forward.

"Christian! Run."

"Ana! Get down!"

I obeyed him and bent in the floor.

When I looked up I saw Christian and Attacker both fighting for the gun that was gripped tightly in Attacker's hand currently.

My mind ran faster to help Christian. I looked around in the floor and found what I was looking for.

Christian's gun. A few feet away.

I crawled towards it and took it in my hands. It was heavy and loaded. But being Raymond Steele's daughter, I knew how to handle it.

I aimed at a wide spot away from them and shot.

The loud bang got their attention and they both turned to me.

I instantly pointed my gun at the Attacker.

"Get away from him." I was proud how stable my voice was when I was anything but.

Attacker seemed shock for a moment but recovered quickly.

He stepped away from him...

... And pointed the gun in my direction.

Both of our hands lay in triggers on. Waiting to see who would shoot first.

"Ana put your gun down." Christian instructed.

To anyone else his voice would sound calm but I could hear the tremors, the fear in it.

He was scared for me. Just like I was for him.

I had to protect him. Had to save him.

This mess that I was in won't take him from me. I won't allow it.

So I made a decision, being fully aware of the consequences.

I would do anything to save his life. Even if that meant I had to die.

I would sacrifice myself for him. My life was anyways his from always.

Devoted to him.

So I would make this devoted sacrifice for my love. For Christian.

Christian must have seen on my face what I was thinking. Like I had said, he reads me like an open book.

"Ana! Baby. Please, stop it. Whatever you're thinking, just stop."

There it was. The pure vulnerability in his voice.

I wish I could look at him. See his face for one last time.

But I couldn't divert my attention from the attacker. It could cost Christian his life.

"I love you Christian. Always."

"Ana! No!"

I didn't listen to him.

I did what I had to do.

What was supposed to be done.

I

pulled

the

trigger.

And so did the attacker.

I saw my bullet going straight into his forehead, knocking him down.

I had to thank Dad for teach in me how to shoot.

But I couldn't rejoice my shot because next thing I knew, I was falling down again as pain burst up from my side.

"ANA!"

Christian caught me just before I hit the ground.

My vision turned blurry once again. I was madly gasping for air.

"Stay still baby. Just keep breathing."

Through my hazy eyes, I saw his hand went back and he brought something green up to his face.

"Operation Steele: one man down. Subject injured. We need recruitment and an ambulance immediately. I repeat we need an ambulance immediately. Over."

Wow. Christian sounded so professional. Who was he?

Unfortunately, that would remain forever a mystery to me.

Breathing seemed impossible at the moment. I could feel my body giving up the fight. My gaze turned into a narrow tunnel and I felt cold.

So cold.

The only thing warm was Christian's arm around me.

"Christian.."

I couldn't speak further. There was an impossibly tight know at my throat that prevented for both words and air to pass through.

"Ana... my Ana." He sounded to be in pain. I got worried. Was he hurt somewhere too.

He cradled me in his embrace.

One of his hands moved lower until it was firmly pressed against the place where I was shot.

It stung. Agony ripped through my body.

I wanted to scream in pain but all that came out of my breathless mouth was a whimper.

"Shh... stay calm. I have to keep pressure on the wound."

"Ch-rr-is..."

"Shh... don't speak. Just stay with me."

I had to speak. I wanted him to give me one last thing before I leave this world. Before I leave him.

The darkness was coming to swallow me. I could feel it overcoming me.

My heartbeat was slowing down. All warmth had left my body. I couldn't even see Christian now. Neither feel the pressure on my wound.

With everything left in me. I put all my energy to murmur two words.

"K-kiss me"

He complied instantly.

His trembling lips met my cold ones. It was a short, sweet yet passionate.

I relished the feel of his mouth joining with me for one last time.

"I love you Ana." He whispered against my lips. "Don't leave me baby. Stay with me. I love you."

I love you too Christian!

I wasn't able to speak it out loud. Death had finally come to snatch me away from him.

And I went peacefully with it.

Why wouldn't I?

It was the best way to die, after all.

In the arms and embrace of my soul mate.

Dying this way, I didn't let the death overpower me.

I conquered it.

A PAINFULLY IRRITATING beeping noise was what woke me up.

I had to blink my eyes a few times before anything came into focus.

Last time everything I saw was blackness of death.

This time I was seeing the whiteness of life.

More like white walls of a hospital room.

I felt several needles and wires attached to my body.

The itchy hospital gown made me regret being alive.

But as my darting eyes landed on him, I couldn't regret being alive anymore.

I was grateful for it.

His held my hand with both of his as he looked at me.

Flashing me a dazzling smile that reached up to his bloodshot eyes.

From the looks of it, I could tell he hasn't slept from a long time.

Actually, if I was right, he had hardly moved at all.

The fact that he still wore the same shirt from the funeral and his hands were smeared with dried blood, confirmed my doubt.

"Hi." I whispered shyly.

His smile only widened. "Hey."

The way he was looking at me, like I was the last drop of water and he was a thirst person, made my heart beat faster.

And what was embarrassing? He could hear it on the monitor lying beside my bed.

The bastard just smirked to it.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"And how long has it been since you slept?"

I already knew the answer. Just had to confirm it.

"Three days." He said.

I nodded. He continued.

"The bullet struck your liver. You went into hypovolemic shock due to the loss of blood, which in turn caused your heart to give out."

Holy shit! I died.

"Your heart gave out Ana. You left me." Christian's voice turned rough. Agony clear as crystal in it.

He didn't bother to mask his emotions. Tears fell down his redened eyes as he leaned forward to caress my cheek with one hand and kiss my fiercely on my forehead.

I brought my hand up weakly and wiped away his tears, fighting my own.

"I'm okay now."

"How could you be so stupid Ana. Do you have any idea what you did? How dangerous it was?"

"It was worth saving you."

"It wasn't worth living me without you. I wouldn't have. I would've died with you."

"You couldn't do that Christian."

"And you could? You thought you could leave me like that huh? I told once Ana. You can't leave me. I'll chase you through every world. And if you would've died, I'd chase you through death as well."

I looked in to his eyes. Every word he spoke rang with truth in them. He meant it all. I had no doubt of it.

"Don't you get it Ana? We are inseparable. Even if you lie all bullshit that we were never meant to be. My life is yours. And I won't let go of you. Ever."

That put a smile on my face.

"So you knew I was lying when I broke up with you?"

"Of course I knew it. You couldn't lie for shit."

"You looked like you believed it."

"That's because I'm a better actor than you. Three people were following you. They were watching us talk. I had to pretend to go with the act so that you would go away safely whole I dealt with them."

His face turned angry and painful again.

"I never figured for them to send someone after you directly. If I hadn't got the call from you, I would've been too late."

Oh. The redial button must have connected me to him.

I asked him the billion dollar question.

"Christian, who are you?"

He didn't play dumb. He sighed and gave me the truth.

"I was an FBI undercover agent before I started Grey Enterprises. I left my work and stopped taking assignments when one of my missions went wrong and my co-agent died. It was six years ago."

Six years. He was thirty now. That means he left it when he was twenty-four.

"Six months ago, I was approached for another assignment. I had to protect someone secretly. The agent said I was the best man for this mission. I refused at first but then he showed me a picture. It was you Ana."

"I was scared that who could be after you. Then he showed me the RWC file and how your parents were killed in a car accident. He said that the people who did that would target you next. I couldn't let anything happen to you. So I took it. I had been following you around, stalking you since then."

"I was called in for a report on your birthday. I was worried to leave you alone, even for two hours. I knew about the threats. I knew how much it stressed you. So I called Jose to surprise you at you apartment. I never thought he would find about it and act on his own. I'm so sorry Ana. He died because of me. You were standing there on his funeral, blaming yourself. I wanted to tell you the truth so badly."

I shook my head.

"No he didn't die because of you. He died doing what he loved. Protecting people. Jose died with honor and pried. So you've got nothing to feel guilty about."

He didn't say anything. Just kept caressing my face.

I decided to lighten the moment. "Wow. I couldn't imagine you as anything but an entrepreneur."

He raised a brow in amusement.

"You love your work. You seem so devoted to it."

He leaned down and looked at me intensely. "I am devoted to you Ana. Don't you get it? An agent or a businessman, it doesn't matter. I'm nothing without you. You're my true devotion. My salvation."

I blinked the tears from my eyes.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. So much."

And then he kissed me with abundant. His kiss was passionate. It provided me safety, relief and most importantly assurance.

That everything will be alright.

"So what happens now?" I asked when we finally broke away.

"I'm going to take you away on my private island. It would be secured and safe. We would stay there until other agents get a hold of this terrorist group. I'll protect you."

"Hmmm... a private island vacation?"

He smiled. "Yes. A long one."

"That sounds nice."

He chuckled. "Yes it does."

Then he leaned forward and whispered seductively in my ear. "And I get to keep you naked with me all the time."

Aaaand then I had to ruin the moment by yawning.

"You need to rest to recover. Go to sleep."

"You sleep with me too."

He didn't hesitate. He removed his shoes and climbed on the hospital bed.

I shifted on my uninjured side as he lied next to me. The bed was so small, it left no space between us.

Not that I minded.

Christian brought one his legs up to wrap around me while he laid my head against his chest and his arms tightened around me, trapping me within him.

I felt so safe and peaceful with him beside me that I didn't fight as the fatigue came over.

The last words I heard before drifting to sleep in Christian's arms were

"Sleep, gorgeous. I'm here."

THE END

* * *

 **You guys want more? What do you want? More shots from this story or a whole sequel novel?**

 **Thank you for reading my story. If you like this one then you'll surely love my other Christi-Ana story "The Brooke" which is full of suspense, thriller, adventure and of course romance ;)**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.**

 **Note : I'll be updating a chapter in a few hours here that will contain a sexy excerpt from the story of "The Brooke" make sure you read it.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	3. Excerpt

**Excerpt from "The Brooke"**

 **Warning : This story is a dark romance and not suited for faint hearts.**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I woke up shivering and sweating again. The ache in my chest told me I was out of breath. No matter how big I opened my mouth, I just couldn't inhale.

I grabbed my neck in desperation. As if somehow I could force oxygen to fill in it. Tears pricked in my eyes due to suffocation. My body started convulsing still no amount of air entered my lungs. _Why can't I breathe! Just let me breathe!_

I knew it won't be long now. Just a few more minutes and then I will die. Leave this world forever. But strangely this didn't feel any new to me. My mind suddenly went from panic into a calm mode. Accepting my end. It felt too familiar, like my mind knew how it was like to die and so it was preparing my body. As if…. I have died before.

But it seemed like my body had its own opinion. It just won't listen to my mind. It didn't want to quit yet. All my limbs flayed out and started shaking violently to get hold of something. Anything.

One of my hands caught something on my night table. Just before two second before it went down, I realized it was my orange juice which I didn't finish before sleeping. _Crack._ The anticipated sound of breaking of glass came much later than expected.

Maybe because I was in my last moments that everything suddenly went into slow motion. Or maybe it was just my brain messed up with adrenaline that my senses became faster than a vampire.

The even rhythm of breathing on the next bed stopped. Shuffling sounds from the bed came followed by a snap of air of my face which told me that covers were withdrawn. A thud alerted the placement of a foot on the floor. _Thud._ Another foot. _Thud thud thud._ Someone was running towards me. But it was too late. I knew I am going to die.

Slowly, too slowly, someone lifted the covers from my body. Faint sound of my name being called repeatedly registered in my ear. I focused hard to clear the blurry vision of my eyes. If I was dying, I wanted to leave the world with a memory of a last sight.

Sky! That would be last sight. The blue, light yet so rich with perfect flecks of grey. Just like after the rain, when the clouds dissolved and the sky began to clear. It was a beautiful view to look at in your last moments. I thought how lucky I was to die so beautifully, watching such a serene vision.

There was something different about this sky then what I saw every day. This one had a certain feel to it. Sounds weird but it was almost like I could see an emotion in it. No, not one but many emotions. This sky seemed so tender. Love and tenderness was spread out with the blue. The grey was coming back, overcoming the blue. Cloud of fear and distress slowly taking over.

I didn't want that. I didn't like seeing fear in my sky. It was too beautiful for any kind of negative feeling. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Warmth of death was embracing me. My limbs grew heavy. My eyelids shut down automatically, letting the darkness surround me.

"ANA!" A deep scream shattered my peaceful death.

Heavy pressure landed on my chest again and again. My nose was being pinched as warm mouth covered mine, bringing the sweet flow of air along with it. My throat burned as more air was shoved down in its path. Lungs finally expanded taking each ounce of life in it. I opened my mouth to breathe. Again, a blessed amount of forced air was gifted to me.

The burning in my throat was too much. I started coughing. The pressure from my chest moved towards my back, steadying me as I coughed harder.

"Easy, easy now." Deep rough voice filled my ears. "Just breathe"

I complied and took a deep breath. The effect was instant. My body immediately started calming down. And surprisingly so did my mind. That was when I realized I didn't die. I am alive!

I opened my eyes to see my savior. Deep blue-grey eyes that were now filled with worry met mine. I should be used to seeing those eyes now. But each time I looked into them, I was fascinated by their beauty. It was like watching my own personal sky. A sky so deep and endless that I could fall - no - fly in it forever.

"You okay, Ana?" Christian asked me. I was so deeply lost in his eyes that all I could do was merely nod.

I took notice of my surroundings. I was in my dorm room, lying on my bed in Christian's strong arms. Usually girls would die to be in his arms, I almost died in his arms. Thinking about the irony, a giggle escaped from my lips.

Christian looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Instantaneously he became agitated. The battle to remain in control was clear in his eyes. For some reason, this made me laugh harder.

"Dammit Anastasia!", he hissed. "You scared the shit out of me. What is wrong with you?" he shook me roughly once. My laugh faded. He looked clearly distraught. Because of me. The thought saddened me.

"I'm sorry Christian" my voice barely audible.

He frowned. His voice tender again, "This is the third time in this week Ana. I'm scared for you. What if I don't wake up on time one day? What if I'm too late and you.. you.." He closed his eyes as if he couldn't bear to think of that outcome. He shook his head. "I can't lose you."

My head snapped up. Did I hear it right? From his expressions, I did hear it right. Warm tingles pooled in my belly. My mind being more rational analyzed his statement.

Why did it matter to him so much? Why would he care? It wasn't like he would be accused for murdering me. Maybe he didn't want any trouble. Yes that was the point. I am trouble. My heart stung thinking how great inconvenience I must be proving to him. Yet he never complained. I can't be unfair to him.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up again Christian"

He shot me an outrageous look. "Are you kidding me? Thank god that you woke me up. I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't. You were dreaming again, weren't you?"

Oh yes! The dream! I was dreaming the dream again. I nodded then said "Yes, but it was different this time. I remember something."

"What do you remember?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I just remember a few glimpses from it. Not enough to make any sense." I took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything. I am grateful for you staying here but why don't you look for renting rooms now? I heard Paul was looking for a roommate."

"I can't leave you like this. Kate is never here, god knows what can happen to you."

I sat up "Christian, I'm not your responsibility" I mumbled weakly "I've caused you enough trouble anyway."

"Trust me it's no trouble. Besides, Kate ain't charging me anything right now. As long as that goes I think I'll tag along here. That is, if you don't mind."

Kate was my roommate and Christian's best friend and ex girlfriend. He was the kind of guy girls would rip their clothes for. Blue eyes with flecks of grey, straight sculpted nose, lips made for kissing and dark brown chocolate hair. He was dangerously handsome. And the arrogant bastard knew it very well.

When Elliot, Christian's ex-roommate, kicked him out from his apartment because Christian was caught hooking up with his girlfriend in a party, Christian had no place to stay. He applied for dorms in the campus but unfortunately they were full.

Of course many girls offered their bed but he refused them all. Apparently he had this rule to never have sex in the same bed where he slept. Strange guy.

After nothing worked out, Kate offered him her dorm room which is shared by me. Since Kate stays most of the time at her boyfriend's house, her bed was free. She begged me not to report him and made me understand his situation.

After I was guaranteed that he won't be a jerk or try any sort of his famous moves, I took pity on the guy and agreed to our weird arrangement. During day he would stay most of the time in campus till eve and in night he would sneak in and quietly sleep in the bed next to me.

The first two weeks were like this, we never talked outside or even inside the dorm. I guess Kate told him that I was resistant to his charms. I was scared. Usually when guys like him got to know a girl acting out of the crowd and not falling for him, they would make her the challenge. And try their best to charm her.

But not Christian. He never made a move or stared at me like a creep. In fact, if I'm not wrong, he was more comfortable that I wasn't crushing on him like rest of the college. Maybe he didn't want to hook up with roommates. It was almost as if he respected me for it. I liked that about him.

As the third week started, we grew more comfortable with the arrangement. We started making small talks and helping each other here and there. By the fourth week, he would sneak in an hour or so earlier then the bedtime and we would study together. Till fifth, we started hanging out outside the campus. We finally became friends in the sixth week.

It's going to be almost three months now. Of him being my roommate. The first month and half was blissful till I started getting these dreams. Not dreams, only this one particular dream. It was more like a nightmare than a dream. I always woke up panting or screaming or crying hysterically.

Christian would wake up, calm me down and sit next to me till I fall asleep. At first it seemed normal. A rare occurrence. But from pat two weeks, its become more regular. Not only would I wake up shouting and sweating now, I would wake up choking and suffocating.

This was the third time Christian saved my life from a dying a stupid death by a stupid nightmare. As creepy as it was, I was more aware of how embarrassing it was. Deep down I knew I should be scared but I wasn't. Like I'd said before, it was as if my mind knew how it was like to die and so it immediately calms when I suffocate or choke in sleep.

Someone can easily call me suicidal though I know I'm not. I don't want to die and I never thought of dying. Somehow these nightmares that I can't even remember as soon as I wake up, make me intensely relax about dying.

I looked up at Christian. My heart filled with gratitude. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Of course I don't mind. I just don't like you missing your sleep because of me." I snuggled closer to him. "Thank you so much for saving me. Again."

He brought his arms around me and caged me in his hard chest. "It was no trouble at all. I would never sleep if it meant keeping you safe." His words, so raw and honest stirred something deep inside me.

Things have been changing between us from a while now. I could feel that. But I wasn't ready to name it yet or talk about it. Thankfully Christian never approached the topic either. Guess we both were happy being safely in the friend zone.

I turned my head in his head to look at my side. My gaze fell onto the floor where pieces of glass were lying smashed, all over the place. A few that pieces that lay near my bed were covered with blood. I looked down at Christian's foot, the one that was hanging out from my bed. Blood was dripping from it.

I pushed myself backwards to lean away from his embrace. He tightened his arms around me. "Stay" he whispered.

"Christian! Your foot! You're bleeding." I scrambled out of his hold. He looked down at his foot, frowning. Like he just realized he was wounded.

"I didn't realize that" he said, "but it was a good thing the glass smashed down. The noise woke me up." he winced remembering the scene that took place few minutes ago. He brought his hand up and gently cupped my face. His thumb caressing my cheek.

As much as I wanted to lean in his touch, I knew I couldn't. It seemed wrong somehow, or maybe just too soon. So instead I made a beeline for the bathroom and brought the first aid kit back. I settled down on the bed, in front of him and carefully brought his injured leg up.

"Let me look at that." I told him. I saw a few glass pieces stuck in his sole and blood everywhere. I cringed. "Doesn't look good at all. You might need stitches. Let's see after we clean up the wound." I took out a pair of tweezers in one hand and a wet cloth in other as I began to nurse him.

I felt immensely guilty that he was wounded because of me. "I'm sorry this happened because of me." I said as I kept my eyes down at his wound.

Christian brought took my chin in his thumb and forefinger and forced my gaze up to meet his fiercely intense one. "I don't want you to apologize again at all. Not about tonight or any night before, got it?"

His deep textured voice compelled me to nod my head. I looked down at continued working on his injury, he didn't even flinch when I took out the glass from the wound. The way he kept looking at me, his intense stare made me self conscious and my heart started beating faster in my chest.

"I guess you won't be needing stitches after all." I said as I cleaned his wound and began wrapping bandage around it. Christian kept silent, just looking at me.

As soon as I was done, he took the first aid from my hand and kept it on the night table. Then he took both of my wrists and jerked my closer to him, locking my in his huge form against his hard muscled torso. It felt too comfortable to argue or retreat back. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck.

"Ana, don't get mad but I was thinking maybe you should see someone." His voice grew tense and nervous "Like a shrink or something"

I stilled under him. Then quickly gained my composure as I replied him "I am perfectly fine Christian. Don't worry it's just a stupid dream."

If he knew I was lying he didn't push it. I knew there was something very much wrong with me and I knew it wasn't just a stupid dream as I drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Want to read more? Visit my profile to view this story. How does the starting sound to you?**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	4. Blurb

Hey guys, how have y'all been? Just wanted to know, if you've started reading the sequel to "The Brooke" : The Cinder. If not, THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?! IT'S ALREADY OUT! Come on, start reading it TODAYYY!

If you're not interested, here's a blurb to make you interested ;)

.

.

The sun was setting, leaving the town merged in the colors of evening's yellows and night's dark blues.

The sky was a beautiful shade of red, orange, purple and navy blue. Doing absolutely nothing to enlighten my mood.

Something else picked at my mind.

"Where were you when you called Mia?"

"Back in Sandy Springs."

It had taken us about eight hours to come from St Louis to Elgin, thanks to Mia for dragging us through Columbia.

With the addition to the two hours we had spent in the Health Center, it had been ten hours while I knew the drive from Georgia to Elgin was a minimum of thirteen hours.

"You drove a thirteen-hour drive in ten?" My mouth shot open in disbelief.

And he had had to drive to Sandy Springs from New Orleans also sometime back in last twenty hours.

Was he human?

Christian continued to ignore me.

"You have two options, Christian Grey. Stop this fucking car and let me go like you always do or better start communicating with me. I'm tired of your alpha male shit."

With a curse he took the cut to an isolated street, stopping just before an alley. The front of the car facing the deserted area.

For a moment I feared that he had listened to me and was choosing the first option rather than talking to me.

Why would he leave me on a deserted street? Out of spite?

That wasn't Christian. He'd never do that to me.

But the Christian I knew wouldn't hurt me either. I didn't know who was this man anymore.

A fist banged up on the steering wheel, the reverberations making me jump in my seat.

Another curse left his mouth as he opened the door and moved out, stopping in front of the car, at the mouth of the alley.

Opening my door, I followed him, meeting him from my side.

"What? Just spit it out!"

Both his hands were running through his hair, I could tell he was struggling with whatever he wanted to say.

"You think it was easy for me to let you go? I almost went to the airport to stop you myself. Imagine my reaction when I found out you never went there?"

Oops. Was I supposed to feel sorry for him?

"The point is, you let me go! I don't care what was going inside your thick head, you sent me away without my acknowledgment. You didn't bother to ask me or let me know beforehand."

"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to it. And I don't care what you think of me. I needed you safe Anastasia. That's all that matters to me."

Oh, my. Now was not the time to go all mushy over his words.

Now was not the time to feel butterflies fluttering in my belly.

I tried in vain to keep the anger on the line but I was already feeling it melting off.

"You hurt me C." Shit. My voice cracked. Oh just fuck it. "You made me leave you."

Ugh! I was such a slobbering pathetic mess.

Christian paled for an instant. His walls crumbling down to reveal the tired, frustrated, agonized and angry man left in the wake.

My arms ached to wrap around him, to comfort him, to let him know that he wasn't alone in this. But that could only happen if he let me in, and he was a damned stubborn man.

"Why you haven't called me Ana?"

"What?" He scowled.

"Since you remembered everything, you haven't once called me Ana. Always Anastasia. Why?"

He brows dug deeper in his eyes as if trying to make sense of it.

"I hadn't even realized it." He mumbled out to himself, but I was close enough to hear it.

I skipped to the big elephant in the room.

"What are you hiding from me, C?"

Blood drained from his face, his complexion turned to ashes.

"What had happened to you?" I stepped forward while he moved backward.

"What did they done to you?" Another step ahead. Another step back.

"You think you're the only one going through this? That I haven't been where you are? Or Jose? Brandon? Emily?"

His legs met the bumper of the car, forced to stop. All the whole looking at me like a cornered tiger. Confused whether to pounce or stay hidden.

"I know what you're going through C, I can help you. You have been there for me, let _me_ be there for _you_. "

"Don't come near me." His barking went avoided. "Please, Ana."

I didn't stop until I was standing right in front of him.

My knees brushing his, the tips of my breasts crushed to his hard chest.

"I am not stopping C. I won't stop fighting for you. You have to open up."

His breath embarked the scuffle going within him.

"You don't understand Ana. I'll hurt you, dammit. I can't bear to hurt you anymore."

I smiled mischievously. "You didn't know?" Dropping my voice low, I stage whispered. "I'm a secret masochist."

Christian's breathing changed. It grew deeper, lower, irregular. Huskier.

It affected my own breathing in return, my heart was beating faster, my breaths failing to catch up with its speed.

"I want this Christian. I want you. I want us. _Please_."

With me pleading, all his resolved burst up into sparks, leaving behind explosions of desire.

His mouth collided with mine, his tongue invading my mouth like a robber breaking into a jeweler's store.

My hands grasped his hair roughly, yanking him closer.

Our kiss was violent, fiery, forbidden, erratic and full of angst.

His tongue explored my mouth, curling around my tongue, tasting each surface of the warmth inside.

Heat traveled across my body, shudders ran through me. I molded myself closer into him, my arms wounding across his neck just as his wrapped tightly around my waist.

We couldn't get close enough. It was perplexing, afflicting, ravishing.

My legs came around his hips as he lifted me up. My hardening nipples poking through my clothes into his heated chest.

A thunderous sound escaped from his chest, echoing to my own moans.

His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, biting my tongue. Nothing about his actions was gentle.

And I loved every second of it.

He devoured me with his kisses, pulling me higher to his body until his hardness was cradled against my softness.

Like burning live lava, wetness gushed through my inner thighs.

I became wanton and achy.

Christian spun us in one fast movement so that I was lying across the car's hood while he demolished me with his hungry kisses and eager rocking.

My hips slapped against his in the contrast, rubbing through our denim jeans, creating a wondrous friction.

"Ohh Christian."

Our fingers moved simultaneously, unfastening each other's jeans like our lives depended on it.

His mouth and tongue traveled down to my throat, licking and biting against the softest areas making me writhe in anticipation.

His fingers won the race, stripping my jeans down my hips and legs, with my panties along.

Whereas my fingers still shook at his belt and zips. The humid air of Illinois hitting against my bare arousal.

My movements became frantic, more yearning. And Christian did nothing to help me.

His kisses moved down to my collarbone, my shoulder and landed in a bit at my nipple through my shirt and bra.

I yelped as his teeth captured my stone hard bud. His hands went beneath the back of my shirt, traveling up until they reached the clasp of my bra.

Tugging it open he brought his hand towards the front, cupping my breasts snug into each of his palms.

I arched against him, guttural sounds exiting my throat but I was beyond care.

Christian kneaded my swelled flesh with his palms and knuckles. I finally succeeded in freeing his impossibly hard cock and fisting it in my hands.

"Fuck... God damn Ana!"

His needy voice had me leaking down my thighs. One of his hands left my breast to drive his finger inside me.

My hips flew off the car's surface, taking his finger along me as I cried out.

His cock twitched in my hands.

As soon as my ass was back on the hood, hot from the engine, Christian added another finger with his thumb rubbing fast circles at my clit.

"Oh... _Christian_." I shrieked in despair. The urge to break through was consuming over me. My fist jerked his length as he started pumping his fingers in and out of me.

We moved in sync, our bodies knew exactly how and what to do with each other.

Like a perfectly choreographed dance, my free hand cupped and massaged his balls while he twisted and pinched at my nipples.

"Ana, you're killing me, babe."

We both were. Murdering each other with the weight of our passion.

I was obsessed with his touch, his kisses, his taste. And he was with mine.

* * *

 **Intrigued yet? Yes? Then go read it now! The adventurous suspenseful continuation is too much fun to be missed.**

 **If your answer is still No - JUST WAIT! I'll keep posting interesting blurbs till you get hooked on the way you got hooked on to 'The Brooke.'**

 **Will keep you posted.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


End file.
